I'm a wizard
by Rc
Summary: Ok this is Eminem's Song, and others.
1. I'm a wizard

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, nor "I'm a Soldier." By Eminem.  
  
Auother note: Ok i was on the bus listen to Eminem and was like. DUDE I COULD MAKE THIS A HARRY POTTER PARODY! WHEEEEEEE! So I came home a messed with the song. I changed a lot. But I did keep a lot of the original words. I tried my damnedest to make it sound REALLY close to Draco Malfoy's POV. If I managed to just to FUCK UP the original song I'll take this piece of shit down. I might add more it depends...........it does really...........  
  
  
  
"I'M A WIZARD." sung by Draco Malfoy to the rhyme of Eminem's "I'm a Soldier."  
  
  
  
I'm a wizard  
  
I'm a wizard  
  
I'm a wizard  
  
I'm a wizard  
  
Verse 1:  
  
Yo... Never was good, just infatuated with looks, Never was a wizard, till I graduated to one  
  
And got the rep of a villain, for wand concealin'. Took the image of the good, kept shit appealin'  
  
Willin' to cut someone's neck, for respect if it meant life or death, never live to regret what I said  
  
When you're me, people just want to see, if its true, if its you, what you say in your insults, what you do  
  
So they feel, as part of your obligation to fulfill, when they see you on knockturn alley, face to face, are you for real  
  
In confrontation ain't no conversation, if you feel you're in violation, any hesitation'll get you killed  
  
If you feel it, kill it, if you conceal it, reveal it. Being reasonable will leave you full of curses, point it, release it  
  
Till its empty, tempt me, push me, pussies, I need a good reason to give this wand a good squeeze...  
  
Chorus: I'm a wizard, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up  
  
I'm a wizard, Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble  
  
I'm a wizard, These shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up  
  
I'm a wizard, Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never stumble  
  
Verse 2:  
  
I love pissin' you off, it gets me off, like my parents, when the fuckin' dark lord lets me off  
  
All you motherfuckas gotta do is set me off, I'll violate and all the motherfuckin' bets be off  
  
I'm a lit fuse, anything I do bring it's news, wand whippin' motherfuckin' bouncers, six-two, who needs wands?  
  
Soon as I pull it, you sweat bullets, an excellent method to get rid of the next bully  
  
It's actually better cause instead you murderin', you can hurt em' and come back again and kick dirt at em  
  
It's like pourin' salt in the wounds, assault and get kill, you can smell the goodies soon as I waltz in the room  
  
Everybody halts and stops, calls the aurors, all you see is bitches comin' out their halter tops  
  
Runnin' and duckin' out to the Hot Rocks parking lot, you'll all get shot whether its your fault or not, cus...  
  
  
  
Verse 3:  
  
I spit it slow so these kids know that I'm talkin' to em, give it back to these damn critics and sock it to em  
  
I'm like a good, with a little bit of Pot-ter influence, I spew it, and look how I got you bitches rockin' to it  
  
You motherfuckas could never do it like I could do it, don't even try it, you'll look stupid, do not pursue it  
  
Don't ever in your life, try to knock the truest, I spit the illest shit, ever been dropped to two inch  
  
So ticky-tock listen as the sound ticks on the clock, listen to the sound of Ginny as she licks on a cock  
  
Listen to the sound of me spillin' my heart through this quill, motherfuckers know that I'll never be Malfoy again  
  
Full of controversy until I retire my jersey, till the fire inside dies and expires at thirty  
  
And Merlin have mercy on any more of these DeathEaters that verse me, and put a curse on authorities in the face of adversity  
  
I'm a...  
  
I'm a wizard, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up  
  
I'm a wizard, Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble  
  
I'm a wizard, These shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up  
  
I'm a wizard, Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never stumble  
  
Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left  
  
Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left  
  
Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left  
  
Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left 


	2. I want to be the very best!

I WANT TO BE THE VERY BEST!  
I want to be the very best,  
  
That Potter never was.  
  
To catch the snitch is my real test,  
  
To win the game my cause.  
  
I will travel across the field,  
  
Searching left and right.  
  
Each player, to understand  
  
The magical power that's inside.  
  
Snitch(Gotta catch 'em all)  
  
It's you and me  
  
I know it's my destiny  
  
Snitch  
  
(Oh) You're my worst enemy  
  
In a world we must defend  
  
Snitch (Gotta catch 'em all)  
  
A heart so true  
  
Our rage will pull us through  
  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
  
Snitch  
  
Gotta catch 'em all  
  
Gotta catch 'em all, yeah  
  
Every challenge along the way  
  
With rage I will face  
  
I will dual everyday  
  
To claim my rightful name  
  
Come with me the time is right  
  
There's no better team  
  
Arm and arm we'll win the fight  
  
It's always been our dream  
  
Snitch(Gotta catch 'em all)  
  
It's you and me  
  
I know it's my destiny  
  
Snitch  
  
(Oh) You're my worst enemy  
  
In a world we must defend  
  
Snitch (Gotta catch 'em all)  
  
A heart so dark  
  
Our rage will pull us through  
  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
  
Snitch  
  
Gotta catch 'em all  
  
Gotta catch 'em all  
  
Gotta catch 'em all  
  
Gotta catch 'em all  
  
Gotta catch 'em all, yeah  
  
Snitch (Gotta catch 'em all)  
  
It's you and me  
  
I know it's my destiny  
  
Snitch  
  
(Oh) You're my worst enemy  
  
In a world we must defend  
  
Snitch(Gotta catch 'em all)  
  
A heart so true  
  
Our rage will pull us through  
  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
  
Snitch  
  
Gotta catch 'em all  
  
Gotta catch 'em all  
  
Snitch  
~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
A/N: Don't own POKEMON! Nor HP.  
  
Thank you! -bows- 


End file.
